


Decay

by Pabis_Dream



Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: Abstract, Gen, Poetry, mindfuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabis_Dream/pseuds/Pabis_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really couldn’t make heads or tails of anything – not that you tried to anymore."</p><p>(Cross-posted from FF.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decay

_Is this really all right?_

A thought that had drifted through your mind time after time, resonating emptily. Words that had once followed closely by an objection, filled to the brim with a burning passion. A strong desire to change things, to make a difference – not just for you yourself, but for everyone else who had met the same dastardly fate.

_This will never be all right._

A phrase that had once filled up every little nook and cranny of your mind, now withered up and pushed far, far away. You, too, were wearing thin; much like a candle with little wick left to devour, the fuse you had become so dependent on over the course of your life was nearing its grand finale. Would you peter out quietly, or go out with a loud bang? At a time, you had wondered about such things. But now all you can feel is numbness. Any sense of time or feeling had fled long ago, leaving you in the shadows to decay.

_Will this ever be all right?_

How long had it been since you’d arrived here? Wherever “here” was. Remembering anything was impossible. Sometimes you saw snippets, bits and pieces that, when joined, made no sense; things like footsteps echoing across creaky floorboards; the rancid smell of mold; a repetitive song echoing through the hollow air; laughter that seemed incredibly cruel; fear, _fear,_ the only emotion capable of perpetrating your unfeeling being from time to time. You really couldn't make heads or tails of anything – not that you tried to anymore.

_Maybe this could be all right._

At a time, you could sense others. Other... _things,_ shells, like you. You could feel them nearby. But one by one, they had disappeared without a trace, stolen away by the harsh winds of fate. Where had they gone? Why did they leave you here alone? You were the only remaining, you were sure. Somewhere, in the deepest crevices of your mind, you started hoping that whatever had snuffed them out would come back for a second round. _If_ anything had done away with them, anyway. Had they just wasted away? Had they freed themselves of whatever bound them, like you? Or had something set them free? Any, you had thought, sounded preferable to your current condition.

_How could this ever be all right?_

Now, thinking was a challenge for you. You felt muggy and disoriented. As time had went on, you lost what made you _you._ However, now and then, the pleading words, the means to an end, lighted on the edges of your foggy mind. You wanted to leave. You wanted to be free. You wanted to die. Or be killed again. Anything to stop the endless nothing, you thought.

_Please, make this all right._


End file.
